The Curse of the VampAnimals
by kataang160
Summary: What if one day when vegetarian vampires were hunting and they didn't suck all the blood out of there victimes. What would those animals become. What would happen? What would they do?...
1. Chapter 1 I'm scared

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals.**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first story ok. Bella is a vampire and there is no Renesmee. Ok on with the story.**

BPOV

It's a year since I became a vampire and I love it. I love the speed and strength. And I amn't the damsel in distress anymore. I can look after myself.

Edward called "Bella do you want to hunt?"

"Ok I'll go" I replied.

It was just Edward and I who were going hunting.

I asked Edward "Isn't Jasper coming. His eyes looked black this morning."

"He went hunting at about noon."

"Oh Ok." I said wondering why we didn't go with him.

We left the house and ran for about half an hour. I was going to ask him why we were going so far but I didn't. I trusted Edward.

The scent of an elk ran into my nostrils. I ran after and took a bite. I hadn't realised that I was so thirsty.

Before I could finish off the elk I smelled something else. It was a human. I held my breath and ran off without finishing my dinner.

I ran as fast as I could to the meadow. Our meadow .I knew Edward would find me there.

..................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.....................

EPOV

Bella ran away without finishing her elk. I couldn't blame her. The scent off that human was delicious. I could barley stop myself.

I followed Bella's scent to the meadow.

I found her in a ball, rocking back to forth.

"Edward," She whispered "Can we go home now. I'm scared I'll eat it. I don't want to be a monster. Get me away from the nice-smelling human. Please."

I agreed, and carried her home.


	2. Chapter 2 Emmett the funny one

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 2**

**Emmett the funny one.**

BPOV

Edward carried me home although I was still thirsty and I said that my eyes were still black and when I'm in school tomorrow I'll attack everyone and then we'll have to go to Volterra and then....

He wouldn't put me down and reminded me it was the summer holidays. **(A/N: I wish) **

I had to put up with him and I crossed my hands and tried my best to put on the sourest face I could.

It worked, I think. Edward laughed so much at me that he put me down. Just when I was going to run off and go back hunting, Emmett stood in front of and stopped me.

It was then I realised I was back at the house.

"Where are you off to little sister?" Emmett asked.

"Hunting," I replied blankly and looked for a weak spot to get past this vampire.

Emmett looked puzzled "But weren't you just hunting. Wait a minute, your clone that no-one knew about just went hunting with Edwards clone. Will you help find mine 'cause there can only be one Emmett Cullen."

I laughed "No Emmett that was me. You don't have a clone, ok. There was a human in the area and Edward brought me back here."

"Why didn't you use your super awesome newborn powers to brake free?" Emmett asked me.

Edward crept up behind me with Alice by his side.

"Because she doesn't have her super awesome newborn powers anymore." Edward said then he looked at me "Bella lets hunt again. I checked with Alice this time. There are no humans in the area."

Alice interrupted "I'm coming too this time okay."

The three of us hunted then came back in less than an hour.

**A/N: **_**Two chapters in one day!**_** I was just bored so I decided to write. This one longer. Emmett was **_**soo**_** funny in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Scream

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 3**

**Scream**

It would seem it was dead. Unmoving and not breathing. It was screaming though. Too high for anyone to hear. Except for vampires.

.............................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.........................

EPOV

"Alice you said we were going somewhere different this time to hunt," I complained.

"I didn't know where you went last time," Alice said, softly.

Bella tried to calm us down. "Guys, it's okay. We'll just hunt here.

I growled at Alice. She growled at me.

"Fine, you win. You would have any way," I said, trying to keep Bella happy.

Alice gloated "I know, amn't I the greatest."

Bella whispered to Alice "You should stop now."

"Okay, let's hunt, at last."

I was just about to let my instincts run over when I heard a high pitched scream.

The others heard it too. They covered their ears, trying to block out the noise.

"What was that," Bella asked, when noise quietened down.

"I have no idea," I answered, thinking what in the world could make that scream.

Alice tugged on my arm "Uh Edward, we need to see Carlise. Now."

.........................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.........................

BPOV

As we ran through the trees I muttered to myself "Will we ever hunt today"

Edward must have heard because he chuckled and said "We will hunt but this is importation."

I sighed.

.............................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::............................

BPOV

Edward called the family into the dining room to ask about the scream.

He started by asking "Did any of you here a scream while we were hunting?"

Rosalie interrupted with another question "If you went hunting how come your eyes are still black?"

Edward kept on going as if nothing happened and explained everything.

Then there was silence.

"Alice, why did you want to come back so quickly? Did you have a vision?" I asked

She replied "Yes, Of the Volturi returning to Forks."


	4. Chapter 4 Hello I Elko

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 4**

**Hello I'm Elko**

Hello, my name is Elko. I'm a male elk. In the forest these days everyone's frightened of the _things that are fast and eat us_. That's not what their really called. Their real names are vampires.

One day one vampire with brown hair bit me. I knew I couldn't escape. I was surprised when it let go.

I thought I was free. That is until the fire started. I was burning.

I couldn't move. I let out a very high pitched scream.

Another day and I could move again.

I walked towards the stream. I realised I could walk much faster than usual.

Starting to run now, everything seemed to look like a blur.

Except it didn't blur. I could see every little detail.

When I arrived at the river I tried to drink water but it wouldn't go down.

Another elk came. It was my mate, Ellen.

It was weird; I could smell her, even though she was at the other side of the river.

I ran across the water and bite her.

She tasted delicious. When I realised what I had done I let go.

She screamed.

"Ellen, Ellen what wrong? Are you burning?" I asked my Ellen softly. My voice sounded like bells chiming.

I looked at myself in the river. I had deep red eyes and I looked much prettier. My brown fur was sleek and my antlers were cleaner.

The sun caught my fur and it sparkled.


	5. Chapter 5 Missing trail

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 5**

**Missing Trail**

BPOV

At last we went hunting. The fire in my throat was getting more and more unbearable.

This time it was me, Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"Edward, what are we doing in the same woods?" I asked him.

"I...have no idea. I was just following Jasper," he answered, surely.

Both of us stared at Jasper.

"Sorry, I didn't know this was where you hunted before."

"It's okay Jasper," I reassured him.

We hunted; I caught 2 elk and 3 mountain lions, when an unfamiliar smell appeared.

"What's that scent?" Alice asked.

I was already following it when we arrived at a river.

"Dang it, it must have travelled in through the water." I muttered.

"Come on lets go home" said Edward.

We ran home and told Carlisle about the scent.

**A/N: Very Short I know. Mostly a filler. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Bet

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 6**

**The Bet**

BPOV

We ran home as quickly as we came. If we had to breathe I'd be out breath with all this going into that forest.

Jasper called for Carlisle and the rest of the family.

Rosalie looked bored, "Why are we in the dining room for the second time today?"

Emse snapped at her, "If there wasn't a reason then they wouldn't have called us in here," She looked at me, "Go on sweetie, what was it you wanted to tell us."

I took a deep breath, but Alice beat me to it, "Well, in the forest there was an unfamiliar scent. It was kind of like vampires and elk mixed together."

"I think we should all go into the forest and investigate," said Carlisle.

............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::................................

EPOV

We, meaning Bella, Jasper, Alice and I, showed the rest of the family where the scent let off.

"What do you think," I asked.

Carlisle seemed deep in thought, "I have no idea son. I'm sorry"

"No need to apologise."

Emse suggested that they should go hunting while Bella, Jasper, Alice and I go back home.

When we arrived back at the house, Alice and Jasper went into their room leaving Bella and I on our own.

There was a moment of awkward silence when Bella asked, "What do you think that scent was?"

I answered her back, "I have absolutely no idea. I mean, not even Carlisle knew what it was."

"Does Carlisle have to be the one who knows everything? I bet I know more than him," Bella snapped.

"Are you going to challenge him?" I asked playfully.

"Yes I am"

.......................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;.............................

BPOV

I felt angry at Edward. How come if Carlisle didn't know what it was no-one did? I mean we are as smart as him! I waited impatiently for him to come home.

At last they came. "Carlisle can I see you for a minute."

He looked puzzled, "Why don't you say it out here."

He was right. Why not say it out here? Dang it he's correct yet again.

That just piled up on my anger. "I challenge you to a bet. Whoever knows the most about...," I tried to think, "Vampires wins."

He looked smug, "Let the best vampire win."

**A/N: I haven't updated for a couple of days because I was on a camping trip. I had no idea there was going to be a bet. I guess I'm just weird that way. Oh and before I forget...**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Elko Returns

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 7**

**Elko Returns**

Elko's POV

I waited beside Ellen until she stopped screaming. I realised I didn't need to sleep. Nor could I clearly remember much about before I started screaming.

I stared at a tree until Ellen woke, occasionally muttering a word of comfort to her.

It startled me when she woke. Her eyes were a deep, dark red.

It looked as if she had smelled something. Then she just ran off.

Of course I followed her.

I tried to call her back, "Ellen, dear, where are you going?"

My voice sounded like a human. Even worse, like a vampire.

That's when I realised that _I_ was a vampire.

I was about to run away, maybe kill myself or something, when a deer ran in front of me.

I lunged forward, taking a bite in its neck and drank.

I didn't manage to finish it.

Ellen wouldn't like what I am. What I made her.

That thought snapped me back to reality.

"Here come the screams," I muttered.

...................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.................................

Every time I hunted I ended up making another vampire/animal. It was now like an army.

Soon there wasn't enough food for everyone.

We moved to a place called La Push.

We found that humans were taster that other animals.

But there was one problem. Wolves.

**A/N: I would like to get at least 2 reviews until I post the next chapter. I might even post it if I get one. Do you like it when it's in Elko's POV. I'll post a poll about on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8 An Unexpected Encounter

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 8**

**An Unexpected Encounter**

**A/N: Sorry for holding up the story. Thanks to Alice-Cullen-Twila-Reader and AndreaLion for reviewing.**

Recap

That just piled up on my anger. "I challenge you to a bet. Whoever knows the most about...," I tried to think, "Vampires wins."

…………………………………::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::………………………………………………..

BPOV

Edward got the pens and paper. I explained the rules to Carlisle. Emmett shouted, "One, Two, Three, Go!"

I wrote as fast as vampire speed would allow.

I noticed Alice at the corner of my eye.

"Pause," I said, walking over to Alice. "What did you see," I asked.

She snapped back to reality, "Nothing important."

There was a knock on the door. Everyone recognised the smell.

It was Jacob and the pack.

I almost jumped for joy, "Its Jacob!" I squealed.

Rosalie wrinkled up her nose it disgust, "How can she be so happy to see a stinking _werewolf_."

They opened the door without knocking.

"Hey Jacob," I welcomed him.

He answered me back coldly, "We aren't here for fun and games."

I was taken back by this.

"I think we have some business to discuss."

..........................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...........................................

EPOV

They went outside by themselves. We couldn't hear the words but I could hear their thoughts.

Carlisle was clearly confused. Sam was getting angrier by the minute.

They were coming back to the house.

"Perhaps you should consult my family."

Sam nodded.

Alice asked, "What was that about?"

"They will tell you all now," was Carlisle simple reply.

Sam began, "Recently there have been attacks that like of vampires. But they don't have the exact vampire mark and they also have a different smell that is sort of like a vampire. We were wondering if any of you know what it might be."

There was silence for a minute before Bella asked, "Where did the pack go?"

Sam responded, "They are patrolling the grounds of La Push."

He took a deep breath, "Since you don't know what it is all of you are the prime suspects. If you don't find who really done it we will have to think you broke the treachery and attack you."


	9. Chapter 9 Arguments

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 9**

**Arguments**

BPOV

It has been a week since Sam and the pack came with the news. All the family has been on edge.

"Does anyone want to go hunting with me?" I asked.

Nobody answered so I just left.

I went near La Push, not near enough for those wolves to find me, and a weird scent passed by.

It was an awful lot like the stench in those woods that one day.

"I probably should go back and tell Carlisle when I'm finished here," I thought to myself.

Little rays of sunshine shone in a few places. I must be careful of those.

I tried to pick up a scent that wasn't _that _scent. There was none.

I sighed. "I should really go back now," I muttered to myself.

An elk ran straight past me. It went as fast as a vampire, and it sparkled.

I knew everyone had to know about this. Luckily, I brought my phone.

I rang the house and everyone was there in mere minutes.

.........................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...............................

"This is quite strange," Carlisle mused.

"Why are we even wasting our time here," Rosalie muttered.

"Bella, which way did it go?" asked Edward.

"It went that way," I said, pointing to the direction it went.

"I say we should all go that way," Alice suggested.

"I say we should forget about this," Rosalie said sourly.

"No, we should follow the scent,"

There was an argument between the family and Rosalie.

"That's it!" Emse shouted angrily, "Rosalie, go back to the house. And the rest of us, we will follow that scent. Is everybody happy now?"

Rosalie was already gone.

We followed the trail until we arrived at the end.

Right in front of us was a community of animals.


	10. Chapter 10 Talking Animals

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 10**

**Talking Animals**

Elko's POV

"Intruders!" one of my minions called.

Well I could smell them from a mile away.

They can't tell anyone about this place we are building.

I am building an utopia for us vamp-animals so that those humans don't find out about us.

I didn't think anyone could find this place. We have to get rid of those vampires before they do something bad.

Dang it, someone is talking to them. I better get down there.

.................................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..............................

EPOV

This place is amazing. Somebody out there must have figured out how to control animals. Probably a vampire ability.

I could hear the animals thoughts. Elko seemed to be the leader. Weird name.

One of the working animals came up to us.

It started talking at vampire speed.

"That's impossible!" cried Alice.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"Take us to Elko," I said.

It was every ones turn to look at me now.

Before anyone could say anything the deer asked us to follow him to "Master Elko"

..................................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;.................................

Elko POV

Dear Denny has brought the guest. He'll pay for this later.

Before I said or did anything Denny told them who I was and what I do.

Before anything else could happen I snatched the brunette and ran I fast I could go.


	11. Chapter 11 The Cave

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 11**

**The Cave**

BPOV

Elko, I think it was, snatched me and ran at vampire speed.

"But he's only an animal," I thought.

I pushed that to the back of my mind. Instead I concentrated on the city around me.

Every time we passed some animals, no matter which ones, they always bowed down.

Elko was quickly out of the city. He brought me to a cave.

A little elk came stumbling by.

Elko said something in animal and I couldn't move. As much as I tried, I couldn't.

Both elks left and I was left, stranded in that cave, in the middle of nowhere.

..................................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....................

EPOV

The love of my life, no existence, was gone. Stolen by a mere animal.

What could I do?

I knew Jasper felt my emotions because he got Alice to come over and comfort me.

Emse said, "We should go home and tell Rosalie about this."

"But she won't care!" I protested.

"I ring her," Alice already was dialling the number. "Ok... yeah..., that's fine."

"Well what did she say?" asked Emmett.

"She said she doesn't care what we're doing and then she turned off the phone."

"Well I'm going off to find Bella," I stated.

"And we're coming with you," Carlisle said.

**A/N: And there was chapter as usual. If you have any other ideas for the chapter title tell me.**

**And remember... REVEIW! **


	12. Chapter 12 Rescue

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 12**

**Rescue **

EPOV

"We should follow Elko's scent. He's the one who captured Bella," I suggested.

Everyone agreed and we followed the scent.

"This place is amazing," noted Carlisle.

"I know."

We got out of the city and into the forest.

"He sure knows how to hide a trail," Emmett said

That elk had run all over the forest to stop us from finding Bella.

"Why would he do this?" asked Esme.

"I don't know, but I think we should stick together," said I.

"No, if we slit up we will find Bells quicker," Alice said.

"Fine."

I followed the strongest scent and it led me to a cave.

......................................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..................................

BPOV

I still couldn't move because of that tiny elk's special power. Edward came into the cave and saw me.

"Bella," he whispered before he ran over and kissed me.

"Why aren't you moving?"

The elk let me move my mouth at least.

"Elko dragged me to this cave and got this _elk_ to stop me from moving. The elk has a power like vampires, they can run really fast. Do you know what they are?"

"No. But we should go back to the others now. Come on."

Edward pulled me up and the elk ran.

..............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::........................


	13. Chapter 13 Not Enough Info

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 13**

**Not Enough Info**

EPOV

When we finally found the others we went to the cave and Bella explained what happened.

"So do you have any idea at all what they are, Carlisle?" I asked.

"If that is all you know then I don't. There is simply not enough information."

"Let's go back through the city to get more info," said Bella

......................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..............................

BPOV

We ran as quickly as we could to the city.

"Ok, here's the plan," I whispered, "We run through the city and look everywhere for things out of the ordinary."

"Isn't everything out of the ordinary here?" asked Emmett.

"Let's just go."

.....................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::........................

After we got through the city unnoticed, we went back to the house.

As we got back Emmett pulled my arm.

"Ow, Emmett that hurt."

"But I saw a tiger!"

"Oh yeah, I saw something in the news about that. A tiger escaped from a zoo or something. What do you want me to do?"

Emmett sighed, "Well I thought I would be able to see what a tiger tastes like but if someone else owns it..."

I rolled my eyes.

...............................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..............................

Jasper opened the door for all of us.

"What took you so long," Rosalie moaned, "I had a makeover, twice, watched 13 movies and I was going to go out and find you when you came bursting through the door.

"We have some things to tell you Rosalie."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had writers block. The tiger is not important, and there is about another 5 chapters to go, I think.**


	14. Chapter 14 Sudden Realisations

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 14**

**Sudden Realisations**

Rosalie's POV

They told me what 'happened' when I went back home. Some prank there playing.

I mean come on. Vampire-like animals building a city and they can talk. So believable.

"I'm going out to hunt," I announced.

"But we just got here!" my husband answered.

"Tough luck," I muttered as I walked out the door.

I didn't really need to but I needed my own space if they don't think I'm good enough for the truth.

.................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...........................

BPOV

"We should brainstorm to see what we think they are. Any ideas?" I asked.

We had some really weird ideas that made no sense at all.

"What could those animals be?" asked Carlisle.

Suddenly I remembered something. Something Rosalie said.

"Carlisle, I think I know what they are."

"What are they dear?"

"Vamp-Animals."

**A/N: Yes I know this is one of the shortest chapters but I had no idea how they could find out what they are while making it a decent chapter. Please Reveiw!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Meetings

**The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 15**

**Meetings**

Elko's POV

I went hunting in "La Push" and as I went out there I spotted some large wolves. They would be good for becoming vamp-animals.

I ran over as fast as this body could go, I leaped and open my mouth to bite. But...they ran away, made a u-turn and attacked.

I fought them off. They were fast, and they tried to chop off my arm. Using my teeth I scrapped them, not trusting myself to bite.

The fire in my throat burned and I took off to feed.

I drank 3 humans, making sure no one was watching. One was a brunette girl, only 18, reminding me of that day when a coven of 8 vampires came.

I realised something. They killed my family, my friends, and nearly half the people I knew.

I had to do something about it or else it would keep on happening. And now I had the power to stop it.

.........................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::........................................

Jacob's POV

Well that wasn't something you see every day. An animal with qualities of a vampire. We watched that elk as he ran away at vampire speed. We watched as he drank those humans. And we also watched as that animal ran to the Cullen household.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I know it's short but that's what all my chapters are like. I won't have access to a computer for 2 weeks. The reason I couldn't update was because I didn't have Javascript enabled.  
****Oh and  
Please Review.**


	16. Chapter 16 The End

** The Curse of the Vamp-Animals**

**Chapter 16**

**The End**

Jacob's POV

_We have to get to the Cullen's before whatever _they_ are. _

They other seemed to agree with me.

_Jacob, can you handle this on your on? You're almost there._

_Sure Sam._

_We got your back._

I concentrated on the whirling shades of green past by until I came to a clearing. The Cullen house. I quickly changed back into human form, shoving on my shorts

I practically knocked the door down when I barged in. That...thing was there before me with about 15 others. I tensed for a fight.

They seemed to be discussing something. I wasn't paying attention. The animal snarled at the vampires.

"You said that you meant us no harm!"

"Sorry, but this was unexpected." Carlisle's face showed no sign of emotion.

"What about this girl here. Couldn't _she_ see them coming!"

"Alice cannot see the werewolves."

"Lies! All of it! You went back on your word, now I'll go back on mine."

It took me half a second to realise what was going on. All I could was act first. I changed, not worried about the height of the room. I lunged at the first deer when Emse shouted, "Let's take this outside, please."

I probably broke half the wall getting out but I didn't care. As the other animals came out I picked them of one by one until they started going out other exits.

Embry and Quil came out of the woods.

_This day just keeps getting freakier and freakier._

We fought those freaky animal things until only three remained. More of the pack arrived and we were ready to deliver the final blow...

Alice's POV

"Wait!" I called. We wouldn't want the Volturi to see us while we were fighting. "Look up," Sure enough they were in the shiny, silver helicopter that I saw in my vision.

Nobody did anything till the helicopter landed. Aro and the rest of the Volturi came up to us at lightning speed.

"Well hello there Cullen's, so nice to see you! What is this here?"

Edward sighed, gave up his arm and Aro knew everything.

"This is so new. So new and wonderful. We will have to take some home to study. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Aro," I piped in, "How about this one? It _was_ the first after all." I was pointing Aro to Elko.

"Splendid!"

Everyone chatted with the Volturi, Even Jacob tried with Alec with Quil and Embry at his side. But Alec could stand the smell.

Eventually everyone left. And eventually everything went back to normal...


End file.
